The Worst Monster of All: High School
by crazygirlxx
Summary: Annabeth goes to Percy's school in New York. What will she encounter? Jocks, mean girls, still demigods.
1. Surprise Surprise

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm's blaring woke me up. I looked at the clock and it said 7:00. I got out of bed quickly and took a shower. I pulled on a nice pair of black jeans, a black halter top, a leather jacket, and black strappy heels. _I had to look nice for a first impression right?_ I was going to surprise my boyfriend Percy Jackson. I was so excited! I missed him so much. Anyway, enough of my babbling. I walked out of the room and ran down to the lobby of the hotel... well more like the Empire State Building. I wasn't rich. Athena just loved me that much. Yes the Greek goddess. Please keep up. I walked to the nearest Starbucks and then ran to school. When I got to the office the secretary gave me my schedule and then I went to my locker. Everyone was gossiping about me and the guys looked as if they wanted to rip my clothes off. It was disgusting. After I emptied all my stuff, I asked a nice looking girl to read my schedule. She looked puzzled for a second.

"I'm dyslexic." I said to clear things up.

"Oh okay. By the way my name is Taylor."

"Hi Taylor. I'm Annabeth."

She read me my schedule and we started to make small talk.

"So I'm guessing you're new here," she said.

"You guessed correctly and I am also going to surprise my boyfriend."

"Really? Who is he?"

"Percy Jackson" I said smiling. But Taylor wasn't smiling. She was scowling.

"Oh my God another one. Look girly all the girls have been trying to get Percy to date them and none have succeeded so don't even bother trying."

"Oh really?" I asked. "Well-" I was cut off by a deep sultry voice that made me want to melt.

"Hey Taylor. Who's this? The new girl?"

"Yeah and she claims to be your girlfriend. Another dummy I guess" she said smiling. So I turned around and when Percy saw who I was, he got so happy. We kissed and it was good. We hugged and it was good. Taylor was just standing there awestruck and it was good. Then percy realized something.

"Wait a minute did you just call her dumb?"

"I-uh-you-she- I'm so sorry!" She was so scared. I would be too. if I was a mortal like her. I just smiled and decided to save her.

"It's fine Taylor. I'm guessing the 'flirting with percy' game is always happening right? No hard feelings."

"Yeah, sure" She was still trembling. Percy calmed down and we walked to homeroom.

We made small talk for a while and then first period came. History with Mr. Sterling- Percy's stepdad. We were studying Greek myths. He gave us a test and didn't bother introducing me. He knew I didn't like the attention. I finished in five minutes and soon first period was over. We went to English and Math, which was a breeze. Finally lunch came. Percy and I got our lunch and sat with his friends.

"This is Mark, Jacob, Julia, Taylor, and Austin," Percy said.

"I already know Taylor Seaweed Brain!" I said to him laughing.

"Oh right." He smiled sheepishly.

"You guys are so CUTE!" squealed Julia.

"I think I am now deaf." Said Mark glaring. She just rolled her eyes but my ears_ were_ hurting really bad and everyone was looking at us.

"So Annabeth. How long have you known percy? How long have you been dating? Why are you here?" She said all this in one breath.

"Wow Jules. You planning on breathing anytime soon?" That was Austin.

"Whatever. Just answer the questions."

"Gods so demanding! We have known each other since we were twelve and have been dating for two years. I moved here to be closer to my mom, my job at the Empire State Building, and Percy Jackson of course."

"Of course" Percy said.

"You guys are so cute! I can't believe you have known each other that long. I wish mark and I were like that. It would be-" she was cut of my the most vulgar voice on this Earth.

"Hey Perce! How's it going?"

I looked up and saw the most vulgar face on this planet.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at her in disgust. She looked like she was going to a strip club after school. Seriously!

"My name's Angela, Percy's girlfriend," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry but you are not my girlfriend Angela. This girl is," said Percy pointing to me. I smiled and glared at the same time. **(A/N She's really talented like that.) **The girl looked like she was about to combust.

"What's your name dumb blonde?" she asked. I tried to stay calm and surprisingly I succeeded. Two people have already said that. But, I wasn't going to let some dumbasss mortal get the best of me.

"My name's Annabeth and if you call me a dumb blonde one more time I'll stick your heels right up your ass. Got it?" She nodded her head vigorously with her eyes practically bulging out of her head like in one of those cartoons. This shows how weak she is. I mean that was barely even a threat! Ugh cowardly mortals.

"Wow. You think you're so tough? Please. Percy likes real girls and you are obviously all fake." Okay that's it! I lunged but someone grabbed me from behind. It was Percy. That little bitch! Who does she think she is?!

"Percy put me down." I struggled but he held me tight.

"Angela you're the fake one not Annabeth. Her hair is natural trust me and I love her. She doesn't need make-up to look beautiful. Like some people... even though it doesn't work." Everyone in the cafe oohed and aahed. Angela looked like she was about to burst into tears. The whore ran out with pink cheeks.


	2. Why Am I Here Again?

The next morning I walked into school and the girls were still glaring and the boys were still staring. Gross. I walked with Percy to homeroom and we met up with Taylor. I noticed there was this look in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. I think it was..._jealousy? No I must be imagining things. _

"So, Annabeth I here Mr. Tyranny has been ogling you." Taylor said almost smiling. She was creeping me out. And yeah the Science teacher is acting a bit weird. I'm getting scared.

"Yeah he was. It was scaring me," I responded.

''Did he try anything? Because I swear I will hurt him," said Percy.

''It's okay. I can take care of myself. Plus there are cameras every where."

"Yeah but I'm still going to protect you." Taylor snapped her pencil and I looked at her in confusion. I have to talk to her soon.

The bell rung and I breezed through all my classes. Then came the hardest one of all- lunch. I was dreading meeting Angela again. Let's hope she isn't as bitchy. (Note the sarcasm) We got our lunch and sat down.

"Annabeth you know, I am really surprised that you're real. We all thought Percy was making you up!"said Mark.

"Well now you know." I smiled. Julia suddenly looked up and said, "OMG! I totally forgot to tell you that there is a chorus here! You and I should sign up!"

That was great news since I love to sing so much. I want to be a singer/architect. "That sounds great. I love to sing. This'll be good practice."

"Oh please like you can sing. You probably sound like a dying cat."

"Can't we have a normal conversation with out you butting in? And I can sing perfectly fine. I think it's you that will sound like a dying cat. Or worse." I said to Angela.

"Hahaha. Yeah okay sure. I'm joining chorus too and if you want we can have a singing competition." She smirked and I just about puked.

"Okay", I responded immediately. "That sounds great! Be prepared to die of embarrassment." She rolled her eyes and put her face in front of mine.

"When I win Percy will so come running to me because who would wanna be with someone who is the laughing stock of the school?"

I took her hands and said, " Your breath stinks and keep dreaming honey. The only boy who'll ever take you is a deformed rat and even he will be throwing up after looking at you." She smelled her breath and her face twisted in confusion.

"Angela, I love Annabeth and would never leave her for someone like you. So can you please leave?" asked Percy.

Her eyes widened and she slapped me. I kicked her to ground and punched her in the stomach. Nobody puts there hands on me and gets away with it except Percy. "I told you to be careful. I told you what would happen. Next time I won't go so easy on you."

She just lay there crying her eyes out. What an embarrassment. Where were the teachers?

"You bitch! I will get you back." And with that she got up and ran to the bathroom.

I turned around and my friends were just shaking their heads.

"When will she ever learn?" Percy said looking at me lovingly.

"Who knows?" We all responded in unison. _Why am I here again?_


	3. The Party I

**Angela POV (HA didn't see THAT coming did you?)**

I _cannot_ believe that Percy actually thought he loved that thing. What kind of name is Annabeth anyway? She is like sooo dumb. I know Percy is probably trying to find a way to break up with her gently right now. He's nice like that. I can't wait to have him all to myself soon. The prettiest girl with the cutest guy in school. We would be like- the "it" couple!

"Who does she think she is?!" Maya exclaimed. I had just finished telling her what Annabelle did at lunch today. We were walking to my car after school.

"I know right?! She acts like she's so tough! Like please stop!" We laughed. As we continued walking I spotted _Annabelle_ and Percy walking toward the swimming room. I forgot that Percy has practice on Tuesdays and Fridays! Today was Friday! My party! A light bulb dinged in my head.

"Hey Maya", I said. "Lets go watch the swim team. Its been a while." We both smiled maliciously and walked toward them. When we stepped in Annabitch was sitting on the bleachers watching the hottie do some laps. I smiled and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked glaring. I admit it scared me but I didn't let it show.

"We came to watch. We've always _loved _the swim team" I said.

"Yeah totally", seconded Maya.

"OH well watch and don't talk. Please." I rolled my eyes and sat next to her.

"So-" "I said no talking"

"So, I am having a party tonight. If you wanna come you can."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Its gonna be _so_ much fun." I smiled nicely and she rolled her eyes. How rude! I just invited you to a party and you roll your eyes?! Ugh!

"I'll think about it."

"Remember to tell Percy. It'll be fun. Trust me."

"Whatever." Soon the whistle blew and the training started. Percy looked so hot! He had a six-pack and nice muscles. Even his _legs_ looked good! It was over in 30 minutes with Percy totally owning the water. (giggle) Maya and I left after reminding Annabella about the party tonight. I gave her my address.

"Its at 6:00."

"Yeah okay. Can I invite friends?"

"Yeah your swim friends-"

"Not them some outside friends."

"Oh okay." I wonder what kind of other friends she has. Guess we'll find out soon enough.

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I were walking to his car. He and I got to my apartment and walked in.

"So, what was Angela talking to you about?"

"Nothing bad. She wanted to invite us to a party this evening at her place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We should go and let's invite Thalia and Nico and Piper."

"Why should we go?"

"Because we are demigods and we never get a normal life. Lets just go."

"Okay I see your point." He nodded and I sat next to him. We watched T.V. until 5:30 and Percy had to leave to get ready for the party. I took a shower and put on some jeans shorts, a black tube top, and some black heels. I straightened my hair to perfection and only put on little bit of make-up. I Iris-messaged Nico, Piper, and Thalia and they shadow traveled to my apartment. Percy picked us up and when we arrived at her house the party was in full swing. We got out of the car and went up the porch. Angela opened the door and was surprised to see us. I introduced Thalia, Piper, and Nico and we went inside. I got a drink and went to go dance. Yes I Annabeth Chase wanted to dance. Whatever.

**Angela POV**

I can't believe she showed up!I was hoping she would refuse and Percy would come along. But no she arrived with these like totally goth kids and one that was looking so much better than me! So was Annabitch. It was not fair! Then she went to go dance and she can really move her hips! All the boys were staring at her. I was jealous. So I went in the crowd and started dancing too. But when I looked around the boys were still looking at her and the girls were laughing at me! It was humiliating. I grabbed her arm and walked us into a room. It was time for a serious talk!


	4. The Party II

**Angela POV**

I drag _Annabelle_ into one of the rooms in my house. FYI my house is humongous! It has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms and the kitchen is so big 3 classes could fit in there!**(A/N Who cares right?)**But, enough of my bragging. It's time to get to business.

"Listen here. If you think you can come in here and act like you're the most popular hot girl then you have made a big mistake! I am the one everyone likes and I AM THE ONE THAT CAN DANCE AND THE ONE EVERYONE WATCHES WHEN THEY COME TO MY PARTIES!" I yelled.

"Wow you must really not have a life if all you care about is being sexy and popular. I mean, is that seriously what your whole life is about? Well, sorry to break it to you Angie but you aren't sexy or popular in any way. People only pretend to make you feel good about yourself. I just got here and I already know that!" She actually looked sincere! That b****! Who the **** does she think she is?! I felt like crying. Is this really what people do for me? I would normally feel like they are so sweet but I have more sense that. This is really embarrassing. But I didn't want her to think I was weak. She's the weak one and I'm going to show her.

I slapped her and said, "Oh please. We all know you're just putting on an act you are not so tough inside. You're just a weak coward that nobody would like if they knew the real you!"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not like that. Not that I care. Like some people..."

"You know what? Just go back to the party. The really sick off you and your ugly face."

"What ? Can't think of a good comeback?" She smirked and walked away. How is it possible that she looks that good?!"

I go back into the party and see her talking to Percy. I wish that was me! For the rest of the night I hooked up with two guys and hoped I didn't get STD. I tried with Nico but he ignored me. These proper ate so weird. By the end if the party everyone was trashed and Annabeth was the only one who want as drink so she drove her friends home.

-** I'll be excluding Percy friends from the story. I'll only include Ryan and someone else. This chapter want as great as I wanted it to be. Sorry about that.**

**~ crazy girl xx**


	5. Watch it Bitch!

_"Hey Perce! How's it going?" _

I took one look at her and almost threw up. I Annabeth Chase have seen so many disgusting monsters and people die and so many bloody wounds in my lifetime. I have never seen anything so vulgar in my life. She looked like she was gong to the strip club after school! It was sickening. She had so much make-up I swear someone had smashed her face into a multicolored cake and then colored her face with millions of markers. Percy looked like he wanted to die. _Hmmm. That's weird. _

"What do you want Angela?" Percy asked.

"Can't I visit my boyfriend? C'mon baby." Angela started to stroke his shoulders and I instantly got up.

"Excuse me? I am his girlfriend. Who do you think you are?"

"Please honey. Percy loves me. Tell her baby." She tried to kiss him but I pushed her back and Percy jumped to the floor. Good choice. He was getting smarter by the years.

"Don't you dare touch me Bitch!" She screeched.

"OH shut up and leave. You are so desperate to get a man you can't tell that he is NOT interested in you."

"Yeah he is. He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings." She looked at Percy with nothing but lust in her eyes. She doesn't even care about him. All she wants is a one night stand.

"Look," I said in a soft voice. "I know this will damage your fragile ego but for once someone is not interested in you. Sorry slut. It's just not gonna work out." Every one in the cafeteria laughed and clapped. Angela glared at me and said, "This is not over jackass."

"Watch it Bitch. I can fight and when I do my opponents usually end up in the hospital with a Grade A concussion." I smiled and she walked away quickly.

Percy got up and brushed himself off. He smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "You are amazing Wise Girl."

"I know"

"OMG! Annabeth that was great! You are amazing at trash talk!" Julia exclaimed.

"Yeah that so cool. She looked like she wanted to pee her pants. Well her underwear since she didn't have anything to cover her privates properly." said Jacob.

We all laughed and continued to have our lunch.

~~linebreak~~

Percy and I were walking to 5th period when he asked me a question.

"So where are you staying right now?"

"The Empire State Building."

"Seriously?! Lucky. I can't believe I am saying this but your mom is pretty cool." I laughed at him when thunder rumbled outside. People looked up confusedly and we chuckled at them.

"Yeah I know." He rolled his eyes I kissed him. OH I loved our relationship. "But so is your mom." Uh oh I thought. I remembered God's mother was dead.

"Percy. I'm so sorry. I don't know how I possibly forgot."

"It's okay."

He wasn't. He was still broken. Even if Percy was fun most of the time he was still broken inside. His mother was the best. She would always bake blue cookies because that was Percy's favorite color. But she was killed by Percy's stepfather Gabe Uglianio. Mr. Sterling doesn't live with him though. Poseidon supports him at his apartment. But Percy is still basically alone except for his friends at camp half blood and me. His father is always busy with God stuff. I used to think I had it bad when my dad neglected me and I ran away. But I was so wrong. Percy smiles and I give him a sweet kiss.

We walked into Science and sat down at the back. The teacher was already at the desk. He was about to begin class when he said, "WE have a new student in our class today. Her name is Annabeth. Can you please introduce yourself?"

I glared and stood up. Percy chuckled. I was gonna get him later. "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase and I just transferred from San Francisco." That's all I said and sat down.

"Oh yes! Finally some fresh meat around here!" a boy yelled. The class laughed but I stood up and walked up to him. I stopped in from of his desk and slapped him across the face. Percy soon appeared by my side.

"She's a person NOT a piece of meat jackass!" He gave the most dangerous glare ever and the guy just about whimpered. I laughed behind my hand and said, "Is the wittle puppy scawed?" and we walked away to sit.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Okay class. Obviously Ryan deserved that." The class laughed and Ryan blushed crimson red. "So today we will be doing a comprehension test to brush up on our knowledge."

_Ugh. What's with all the tests this week? Well it was only two but still. I just got here. Give me a break!_ We took the test and when we were done he said something that would make me hate him forever.

"Class we are going to be doing a current event project every week. You will be paired up and will write about an important event that is... well current." He smiled at that.

A girl raised her hand. I think he name was Katie. "Isn't that what you do for history?" I was wondering the same thing. The rest of the class mumbled in agreement.

"Yes but this is also good practice for your science. You might learn some scientific things. There are a bunch of that stuff on the news about that. He then started to pair us up.

"Katie John and Marcus Sink, Cloe Gardenia and Nick Davis..." He continued on until he reached my name. "Annabeth Chase and... Ryan Smathens"

I looked up so fast that my head almost flew off. I yelled at him to give me another partner but he refused. I just growled and Percy had this murderous look on his face. When the bell rang everyone dashed out talking to their partners. Ryan came up to me and Percy pacifically attacked him... with words at least...

"You touch her in any way possible and I will break off your arms. Then your legs for exaggeration." Ryan cowered back and asked trembling. "Annabeth you wanna come over at my place?"

"No you can come over to mine. Here's my address. We can meet today." He smiled at me and practically bowed to Percy and walked off. Was that an act or what?

"Really?"

"What did I do? What he said in class was unnecessary and I will not tolerate that behavior. It is my mission to protect you."

"Whatever Seaweed Brain" I said laughing. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. The rest of the day was boring. After school Percy dropped me off and we had a 3 minute make out session in is car before I left.

"Love you."

"Love you too!"

"Stop shouting," I said and walked off into my apartment to started on my homework. When I finished I heard a knock at my door. It was probably Ryan. I opened the door and guess who?

"Hey Ryan"

"Hey Hotstuff"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Don't call me that or I'll tell Percy to cut out your tongue."

He rolled his eyes and came in. We did the work and we actually found some scientific things t write about! He soon left. Thank Gods.

"See ya in school. But, this ain't over. I am so much better than Percy in so many ways. Soon you'll be crawling to me begging to me Pretty Girl."

I stuck up the finger at him and said, "You are a bastard and I will never date you. I'm doing this for my grade. School will be over soon and I won't have to deal with you anymore. I will never leave Percy so you can keep dreaming Bitch. Buh-bye"

I slammed the door in his awestruck face and went to go get a snack.


	6. I Love YouSo Much

**Annabeth**

"I think we should move in together," said Percy. We were sitting on my couch watching Modern Family. Best show ever BTW. I gasped in surprise.

"Why?"

"I wanna spend more time with you and plus the Empire State Building is SO cool," he exclaimed. I have to admit it was sounding good to me. I wanted to spend ALOT more time with him. Also I don't want to go back and forth between apartments. So of course I agreed. Now here we are moving Percy in. We sold his furniture and my bed to get enough money for a full sized bed. We still have some money left over. It's amazing how much money people will pay for furniture.

"This was a great idea but it took a lot of time," I commented. He nodded in agreement.

"What's for dinner Annabeth. I'm hungry.

"I have some chips in the cup board and some dip in the fridge."

"Nice." He and I and watched the Titanic my favorite movie after he sat down with the "food". Although we kissed through most of it...

We went to bed and Percy abruptly asked a question when we were getting ready. I was in his T-shirt and he was sitting on the bed with only his boxers on.

"Do you see yourself getting married to me?"

"What?"

"Do you see yourself getting married and having a family? With me?"

"Definitely. I love you." I said.

"I love you too Wise Girl. I just wanted to make sure."

I walked to him and gave him a light sweet kiss. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So can we eat now?" I rolled my eyes. _ Only you Percy. Only you._


	7. WTF

**Annabeth(It might be mostly Annabeth's POV)**

Percy and I sat down in homeroom when our names were called over the intercom to go to the Guidance Office. We walked in and I saw the counselor.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy."

"Hi," I smiled weakly and waved. We sat down and I asked, "Why are we here?"

"Well I heard that you are getting into fights with Angela. I think you need some happiness in your life." I raised my eyebrows.

"I have all the happiness I need. Percy is my love and I have _the _best friends. I don't want whatever you're offering." She smiled as if what I said was amusing.

"Annabeth you will sign up for cheerleading."

**Ms. Coleman**

She looked upset when I told her to sign up for cheerleading. What girl wouldn't want that? A little prissy thing like her should surely like that. And her silly ideas of love. It's so cute.

"Yes, cheerleading. It will be great for you don't you think?"

"NO! Isn't there anything else like sports?" What? She is just trying to make her boyfriend like her better. I know it. I shook my head and smiled once again.

"Sorry but if you don't do it you will be expelled."

"WHAT?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! What's wrong with you?! Cheerleading is for sluts something Annabeth is NOT!" Percy Jackson yelled. I was very scared but did not back down.

"Do not disrespect me young man! You will take some sports for that anger you have. Perhaps swimming."

"Im already on the swim team. I helped win all your stupid contests." I glared at him and he glared right back. Annabeth looked as if she was about to combust. But she stayed calm and said, "Fine. I will do as you say."

"Tryouts are after school."

"Okay." And with that she walked out of the room and Percy followed after her, glaring at me with murder in his eyes. These kids have anger issues. But this will definitely help they just know it yet.

~linebreak~

**Annabeth**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HER! WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS FORCES YOU TO DO CHEERLEADING!?" I yelled. It was almost time for me to go to tryouts. Percy had detention and would be out at the same time as me. 3:30. I scolded him for that. What a Seaweed Brain.

"Good luck Annabeth. I'm really sorry." He kissed me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you. Bye."

I walked into the gym and all the girls were lined up. I was first on line. Yes I cut. I wanted to get this shit over with! Angela spotted me and smirked pointing at me and tapping Maya.

They called me up and I walked to the desk.

"What are you doing here Annabitch?"

"I came to tryout Angie," I said in my friendliest voice She glared and told me to get over with it. I did one one of their most famous cheers and a bunch of back and front flips with an ending split. They all gaped in surprise and Angela looked plain jealous. "Seriously?!" Everyone looked at her. "I mean... you made the team. The rest of you go home." There was a chorus of "whys" and "whats" from the girls as they left. They were so lucky!

"So we're gonna practice some cheers - wait why did you try out?"

" ," I said glaring at her. I knew she told the counselor. She smirked and they all got up and walked to the middle of the gym.

"Anyway we will practice a few cheers for the pep rally and for the- yeah for the pep rally. Btw's you have to wear the uniform all day on Fridays." I rolled my eyes and said okay. We practiced more and soon three-thirty was here! I took my bags and walked out without another word. I basically ignored them the whole time. I ran to Percy when I saw him waiting outside and jumped into his arms.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled. he laughed and shook his head.

"You're being as dramatic as Thalia. Anyway, did you make the team?"

"Sadly, yes." He burst out laughing after that. I smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up. Let's go home Seaweed Brain."

"Our home," he said smiling. I looked at him lovingly and Percy looked right back. We share something no one else has and I'm grateful for that.


	8. Tartarus

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy are you okay? I know you were pretty shaken up." Percy was currently laying on my lap. The radio was on and playing Green Day. Thalia introduced me to it. Percy just had a pretty rough day at school and needed to cool down.

"I'm fine. It's just... why did they have to do this to us? Why us? Gods I wish sometimes I wasn't a demigod. But then I probably wouldn't have met you." You're probably wondering what happened right? Well this is what went down today at 5th period.

_Flashback_

_Percy and I stumbled out of the janitor's closet and raced to our Greek class. First we straightened our clothes and hair and walked in. The bell hadn't rung yet so we weren't late, luckily. Soon though class started. Mr. Singain cleared his throat and began talking. _

_"Today we'll be doing a pop quiz about what you know so far." Everyone groaned except of course me and Percy. This was gonna be easy. The two of us finished the test in 5 minutes and when everyone else was done the teacher said we're doing a new topic. _

_"Today we will be discussing Tartarus." That was all it took. Percy began to scream and shake. He tumbled out of his chair and yelled my name. _

_"ANNABETH! ANNABETH! I CAN'T DO IT. THEY'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER. I CAN'T DO THAT TO THEM!" I grabbed him and dragged him to the nurses office. The class' eyes were wide and so was the teachers. We were gonna have to miss 5th period for the rest of the year. The nurse said he wasn't well enough to go home. I offered to bring him and stay there with him because I was the only who could actually help. She nodded and allowed it. _

_Flashback End_

So that's what happened. Now here we are discussing Tartarus. The hell of the Greek world. That place was terrible. I really hope I don't have to go back. "Percy we met because of love. Not because of the fact that we were demigods. I would love you no matter what. I know you feel the same way. You told me before."

"I know Wise Girl but I just wish I was normal.

"You are normal. There are a bunch of different kinds of normals. Ours is the strangest but we're still normal. I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too." He sat up and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss that was also hot and fierce. I got worked up and took off his shirt then he unbuttoned mine. He stood up and carried me to the bedroom. But before anything more could happen the doorbell rang. I broke away and had a confused expression on my face.

**Angela POV**

"Hurry up Vivian!" I yell-whispered. We were in the secretary's office tying to figure out where Percy lives. Turns out it's in the freaking **EMPIRE STATE BUILDING! **He has _got _to be loaded! Another reason to love him. Hey I'm not a gold digger I just like a man with money and I'm not a stalker either I just like having information. So don't judge me. Anyway Vivian finished closing the laptop and Maya, her, and I walked to my car to go pay a visit to Percy Jackson.

~linebreak~

The man in the lobby let us up no problem. That made it pretty easy. I rang the doorbell of 102 and Percy answered. He didn't have on a shirt so it was pretty hard to focus and actually speak. I was just about to stroke his chest when he yelled something over the loud music.

"ANNABETH! ANNABETH YOUR _**FRIENDS**_ ARE HERE!" We flinched at his loud voice. But I smiled. I like a man in control. (cue purr) The music lowered and Annabeth appeared her shirt half buttoned. I could still see her black bra though. I glared in jealousy but she ignored it.

"HI. What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly. Were they living together?

"Ummm we have some cheerleading stuff talk about. Are you busy?"

"Not anymore come on in." She looked disappointed but I didn't care. We strutted in and Percy closed the door. Time for some investigating.

"Let's go sit and Percy put on a shirt," she said buttoning up a few more buttons. But she left a few open still. I guess she was hot. And it _was_ her apartment...

"I'm gonna do my homework," said Percy walking away. His butt looked so good from this angle.

"Okay Seaweed Brain. I'll have to check that later though." _Seaweed Brain?_

"Whatever Wise Girl." _Wise Girl? _ I think... We need to get down to some serious business- again.


	9. Are you f-ing kidding me?

"What do you want?" she said in a rude tone. "I mean, just in case you haven't noticed I don't want you here." I rolled my eyes. Like who does she think she is? Maya mouthed to me, _OMG what a bitch, _with an exaggerated eye widening.

"I can see you ya know? Dumbasses," she muttered. I tried to keep my cool so I wouldn't explode in front of my future husband. He doesn't need to be scared of me and think I have anger issues or something. I don't. Like I swear. She led us to the leather couch. It was really nice apartment. The window was huge so you could look down at the cars zooming by. There was a kitchen through a doorway leading out of the living room. Also the T.V. was like so so sooooo huge! I think she's rich. She does always wear designer clothes. Any way back to the present.

"Well there was something I didn't tell you at the tryouts," I began.

She nodded prompting me to go on. "Go on. What was it?"

"We're having a pep rally in October 18. IT's gonna be supes cool and -"

I was cut off by her saying, "ON October 18. Not IN it's ON." I tried not to roll my eyes. I do not need a grammar lesson from her right now. I'm trying to be nice but she is making it very hard for me right now. UGH. Like are you f-ing with me? I was about say that to her when I was interrupted.

"Hey baby I'm going to the grocery store. We have no food and I'm hungry, " said Percy. He kissed Annabeth on the lips which made me uber jealous.

"Make sure you have a list and your wallet. With money in it."

"Actually can I borrow a few more drachmas?" Drachmas? What the hell were those?

"Percy I don't think you're gonna need that much gold," she said standing up. _GOLD!? SHE HAS GOLD JUST STORED IN HER HOUSE?! _I looked at Maya and Vivian. They looked like they were about to pee their pants. This girl does not play. Gold. Wtf.

"Can you please let me borrow some? I'll pay you back," said Percy. Annabeth seemed fine with that answer and went into what I'm still assuming is the bedroom to get more _drachmas. _I looked at Percy and put on a sexy smirk. The boys couldn't resist that. I knew it. But, Percy looked away grimacing. OMG! Why is he rejecting me? I stroked his arm and leaned over to show a bit more cleavage but he wasn't even staring. This is so freaking annoying!

"So-," I began only to be cut off _AGAIN_ by Annabitch! She ran back into the room with four coins. _Gold coins. _

"Here baby. See you soon and make sure to pick up some vegetables." She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Okay Wise Girl." He kissed her and then left. I was so jealous. Why couldn't it be me. (Sigh)

Annabeth came back to the couch. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah can we get some water?"

"NO. I only said that to be nice plus the water is out. I don't want you drinking any pipe water." _How sweet, _I thought dryly.

"OK. So we also have a cheerleading competition in April in Cali," Maya said excitedly. Annabeth glared probably still mad that Maya called her a female dog. Oh well too bad. Can't escape what you really are can you? **(A/N Bitch)**

"Seriously? I have to perform in that ridiculous outfit in front of millions of people?! It's already demeaning that I'm a cheerleader at my school. Now all the way across the state?" she yelled. Wow.

"Sorry but you have to or you'll be expelled." I said. She growled, "Fine."

"Anything else?"

"No not-," I cut Vivian off. I still have to talk to her about some stuff.

"So like um..." I trailed off unsure how to change the topic.

"We wanna know all about you relationship with Percy!" squealed Maya. Annabeth grimaced.

"What do ya wanna know?"

"Like," I said. "When did you first meet. Where? How long have you known each other? How long have you been dating?"

"I met Percy at this camp I go to in the summer but it's open all year round for kids who have families who neglect them. It's also only for kids with ADHD and dyslexia." Interesting camp.

"I met him when we were twelve and at first we hated each other but we soon became the best of friends." 6 years?! Best friend turned boyfriend. I might still have a chance.

"We have been dating since his sixteenth birthday." They have been dating for 2 years?!

"Oh... Wow," I was silenced because my plan just got even more complicated if even possible.

"That's a long time," said Maya looking worried.

"Yeah. So you won't be breaking us up anytime soon." I glared at her and she laughed. Actually laughed at me! In front of my friends!

"Can I use your bathroom?!" I was losing my cool and fast.

"Yeah it's right down there." She pointed to the hallway where she went to get the drachmas. "The first door on the left." She was still smiling! I went to the bathroom and then came right out. I walked down the hallway to another door. When I opened it it had clothes all over the floor. Annabeth's underwear. Percy' shirts. So they have had IT! Already?! I wanted to cry but I would not show any weakness. I turned around to find Annabeth standing behind me.

"What are you doing our room?" Our?

"You live together?"

"Duh. Of course we do. But you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I got lost looking for the bathroom."

"You don't know your left from your right?" she asked in a rude tone. Obviously she is not buying my lie. I was so busted.

"Annabeth I'm home!" Percy Jackson. Saved by an angel. She glared at me and we walked out together.

"Wow Seaweed Brain that was fast."

"The grocery store was basically empty and here are your drachmas." There were _a lot _of bags I noticed.

"Did you buy enough food to feed an entire country?" asked Annabeth.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I bought enough to feed me... and you of course," he added quickly. I giggled and he noticed we were still here.

"Oh hey Angie."

"Well bye. Angela. See you at school." Annabeth practically shoved into the closed door. Sh gave an apologetic smile to Percy who was glaring. He pinched her butt and she squealed. I sighed in jealousy.

"Remember tryouts are on Wednesdays and Fridays," said Vivian.

"Okay bye." We left and then heard someone laugh. I had a feeling what they were about to do.

"Wow." said Vivian.

"This is gonna be super hard! They are living together!" I yelled. We got into my car and drove to Maya's house to make a plan. Annabeth Chase is going down!

**Hope you guys enjoyed this ****chapter! See you soon!**

**~crazygirlxx~**


	10. Jealous

**Percy POV(I haven't been doing his a lot)**

I decided to stay home that day because I didn't think I could go back to school. Tartarus is still a sore subject for me. That was the most terrible experience of my life. I'm just glad that Annabeth survived. I couldn't bear the thought of going through life without my one true love. She's practically my life line. At one point when I had the Achilles curse Annabeth really _was _my life line. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Get married, have a family, grow old together. If that's even possible for a demigod. Even if we do die before those things happen. I wanna make sure one them happen. That's right. I'm taking Annabeth on a date on Saturday and I will be proposing. I can't wait any longer. We've already had sex. I don't see the big deal. i just hope she says yes. It would break my heart if she didn't.

Annabeth's at school right now. She was really worried about leaving me at home by myself. but I told her I could manage. i just can't go anywhere. That's all. Well, except the ocean. That's like my second safe haven. First being Camp-Halfblood. Anyway, see you soon. I'm gonna take a nap now.

**Annabeth POV**

I was walking down the hallway since 7th period was my free period when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the closet. I started to scream but a hand came over my mouth. I kicked at scratched at any skin, except mine, that I could.

"Annabeth calm down!" someone whisper-yelled. It was a familiar voice. The mystery person released me and I turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes and black hair.

"Simon!" I exclaimed. He widened his eyes and motioned for me to be quiet. Simon was one of my best friends in San Francisco. I really missed my girls and him. But, I sort of came over it since I was with Percy.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I transferred just like you did," he responded. I wonder if he transferred because of me. Riley said he had a crush on me but I didn't really believe her.

"Why?"

"I wanted a different scenery and to be closer to you." Well that _really_ answered my question.

"OH cool...cool."

"I just flew in last night. I overslept and came here late"

"You should have stayed home then since school is almost over."

"I know but I couldn't wait to see you." He had this weird look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. I wonder...

"So you mind showing me around?"

"Sure let's go." As we walked we compared schedules and _coincidentally _we had the same exact schedule. I wanted to ask him but I was afraid of him saying no and I would be left being super embarrassed. We kept walking and found his locker was two down from Percy's. My last class was Gym. We went in to change and sat next to Percy's friends.

"Who's this Annabeth?" asked Taylor.

"Oh this is Simon. He was one of my best friends in San Francisco."

Julia raised her eyebrows and said,"Really? So Simon why'd you transfer."

"I wanted a different scenery," he said. Weird. He didn't mention the "wanting to see me part."

"Is that the only reason?" asked Mark suspiciously. I slapped him on the arm.

"Stop interrogating him."

"We barely asked him two questions. So-" Austin was cut off by coaches whistle.

"TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING CATCH BALL!" Yes! I love catchball. I'm pretty sure I would win. It's not that hard of a game. You just throw the balls around and try to duck or catch them. The coach split us into groups. Simon was on my team with Julia Mark Austin and some other people. . The others were on the other team. Coach blew the whistle and we raced to the balls. Soon everyone on my team was out. I had all the balls so I collected them and threw it at the other team. Many people got out but I was still in danger. So, Coach threw me the money ball and I shot it in the basket on the other team's side. That meant I won. I knew I would. Don't mean to be too cocky.

Afterwards we went to change and go home. As I was walking to the front of the school to wait for Percy Simon caught up with me. I hope he and Percy didn't have any problems. but, Percy knew I loved him so he shouldn't really worry. Right?

"Hey Annabeth. Who're you waiting for?"

"I am waiting for Percy my boyfriend."

"Percy? I thought he was fake," he asked with a surprised look on his face. Alot of people at my old school never thought he was real. I don't know why? They always say I'm attractive yet they don't believe I actually have a boyfriend. That's stupid to me.

"He is real. You'll meet him soon. Don't worry. Then you can tell Riley."

"She'll probably think you told me to say that. You know how she is." He said smiling. I laughed because it was true. Riley was a little paranoid and always came up with a bunch ideas as to what people do and why they do it. It's weird but that's why I loved her so much. I really miss her but I missed Percy more. And speak of the devil. Percy was walking up the steps of Goode High.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said excitedly. I probably sound like some kind of Aphrodite girl. But I don't really care. If you were me you would be doing the same thing.

"Hey Wise Girl. I missed you." He pulled me into his arms and gave me a long slow kiss. The entire time I was thinking _ How the hell is he so good at kissing? _Someone cleared their throat. Simon.

"Hey guys? I'm still here Annabeth." We pulled away and blushed. Percy's face twisted in confusion and he put his hand out for Simon to shake.

"Percy Jackson Annabeth's boyfriend and you are?"

"I'm Simon Gunter Annabeth's old friend back at San Francisco."

"Why'd you move here?" _PERCY! Stop with the guy chat I wanna go... and spend time with you. _

"I wanted to be in a different sort of scene. Cisco was gettin' kinda old. Ya know?"

"Yeah I guess. Well we gotta go. See ya tomorrow or whatever," Percy said. He sounded weird. I waved to Simon and walked next to Percy curled up under his arm. He drove me home. When we got into the apartment Jackson asked me the one question I was dreading.

"Is that the only reason he moved here. Cause I think there's something he wasn't saying." He sat on the couch and I sat on his lap.

"He didn't tell you one thing," I said playing with his hair.

"I bet I know what it is."

I rolled my eyes and said,"He also came here to see me..." I trailed off and averted my eyes.

"I knew it. If he tries anything I'm killing him." Percy had the same look in his eyes that he had on the steps.

"Wait a minute," I said finally getting it. "You're JEALOUS!" His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"NO I am not jealous. That's preposterous!" I laughed at him and his antics.

"Yes you are admit it."

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"Yes:

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ha! You admit it."

"Okay okay I'ma tiny bit jealous." I smiled and straddled him while putting my arms around his neck.

"It's good that you admit it. But, you don't have to be jealous. You are the only man for me and I will love you and only you for the _rest _of my life."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay"

"Why were you jealous anyway?"

"Well you spend so much time with him in San Francisco and he is much smarter then me-" I cut him off.

"PERCY! You and I have known each other for 6 freaking years! We have dated for 2 of them and we fell into **_TARTARUS_**together! You think I gonna go for some mortal guy I met like a year ago? I don't even know the exact date!" I yelled because he was being ridiculous in my head. I don't what was going on in his.

"You do have a point. I guess I was being a little bit silly."

" A little bit?" He smiled at my comment.

"Thank you. I love you too. And did you call me a man?!"

"I-you-well. NO!"

"Yes. YES you did."

He was laughing and I started to climb off his lap. But he grabbed my waist and pulled back onto him. He gave me a nice passionate kiss that made me moan.

"Only a _man_ can make you do that," he said in a sexy low voice. I giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Yeah your right," I said breathlessly. He smiled and gave me another kiss. This one was underlined with passion as if he was claiming me. Saying that I was his. And I was. And he was all mine.


	11. Help Me!

**Annabeth POV**

"Are you sure you wanna stay home? You already missed school yesterday," I said to Percy. He was lying on the couch and didn't want to come to school today. But id didn't want him to miss out on his education. Not that he cared. I did.

"It's fine Annabeht," he said to me. "I don't really care anyway." He got up and gave me a hug. "Plus I know you can handle yourself. I've seen you body slam Connor when he put that tarantula in your shower at Camp." He and I smiled at the memory.

"Okay. Love you. See you soon."

"Love you too. Make sure to tell me anything that happens in school. Okay?" I nodded and left after giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

The bell rung for 2nd period. As i walked to English Simon caught up with me. He greeted me with a hello and gave me a loving smile that made me feel guilty for smiling back.

"Annabeth I missed you yesterday. You went off so quickly." I grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. He was insinuating something and it was something I wasn't sure I would like if I knew the truth. We walked into English and he took Percy's seat next to me. We talked a little bit until he brought up a specific topic.

"So tell me about you and Percy." I raised my left eyebrow and frowned.

"What'd ya wanna know?"

"Well the normal stuff. Like where'd ya meet. How long have you known him and how long have you been dating?"

"I met him at my summer camp," he smiled at the camp I always brought up. "I have known him since I was 12 and we've been datin' for 2 years," I said smiling. But Simon looked almost angry. He nodded and turned away. That signaled that the conversation was over. The teacher came in and did attendance.

"Annabeth where is Percy?"

"Oh he's still recovering from what happened last week." At that comment Simon looked interested. I had a feeling of what was gonna happen at 7th period.

~linebreak~

7th period finally came. Simon grabbed me and dragged me to the janitor's closet. I guess this is her we'll be hanging out from now on.

"So you wanna hang out after-school," he asked me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I would love to," I lied. "But I have...cheerleading practice after school." He raised his eyebrows and started laughing.

"YOU!? Cheerleading? Really? Wow? Who forced you Percy? Probably wanted to see ya in those short skirts to get a nice look atcha ass or somethin'," he said chuckling.

"ESCUSE ME? Percy is not like that. He doesn't just like me for my looks. My ass nor my breasts. He likes me for _me_. He _loves_ me."

"Please," he scoffed. "He did that to get into your pants Annabeth. I thought you had more sense than that?"

"Percy and I have had sex yes. And after he "_got what he wanted" _he stayed with me. What? Is that something you would do Simon?"

"Oh come on Annabeth he might _like_ you but he does not _love_ you. The guy's stupid. He probably doesn't _know_ the definition of love." Simon was being a real jerk right now and I was gettin' sick of it.

"_I _didn't know the definition of love and I'm the smartest person in the building. But Percy showed me and I am _so grateful _for that." I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe I actually thought this guy was my friend! Betrayed again! It's Luke all over again!

"Annabeth. Come on. You can't actually believe that crap? I would treat you so much better!" I was about to slap him when he went on.

"I am actually educated academically. Our children would have an actual brain! I cannot believe how stupid you're being right now!"

"Simon stop talking because you have know idea what you are saying. You really don't know me. You might think you do but you do _not _know me!And I do not know _you. _I'm sorry but I have to go." But before i could grab the handle of the door Simon grabbed my waist and smashed his lips ono mine. I immediately pulled away and stared in shock at him thinking of what just happened.

"Did you just-just-"

"I bet Percy never made you speechless," he said smirking. Now he had an evil look in his eyes that told me to get away from him. He took a handful o my hair and at that moment two boys came. I recognized them as Ryan and his buddy, Mayan.

"Oh Annabeth I see you've met my cousin, Simon," he said with a disgusting grin. He lunged at me as the other two held me down by my arms and legs. I tried to scream as the realizing came to me that I was being raped. Ryan taped my mouth and unbottoned my shirt. He squeezed one my breasts hard and licked the other. Tears trailed down my face and he trailed down my stomach with his tongue. I struggled and fought as hard as I could. But the two were surprisingly VERY strong. I screamed in the tape and at one I freed my arms and punched Ryan in the face but they trapped again soon enough. The disgusting bastard unbuttoned my jeans and shoved his fingers into my underwear. I cried and cried until I got a headache. This was the ultimate betrayal. I felt like everything was being taken away from me. After they had each gotten their turn they left grinning like madmen. Which they were.

After they left me I cried for what seemed like hours. Soon it was halfway into 8th period and I pulled myself together to leave. I drove home since Percy gave me the car. When I got to the apartment Percy was watching a movie on the couch. When he saw me and the tears on my face he jumped and ran to me. He tried to hug me but I flinched away.

"Annabeth what's wrong? What happened? Why are you home so early?" he asked. I just kept crying and curled up on the couch. He tried touching me but I wouldn't let him. I cried all night and soon we fell asleep.

* * *

I was awakened by the smell of bacon and brewing coffee. i walked into the kitchen and saw Percy standing over the stove.

"Morning," i said, my voice hoarse. he smiled at me and i managed a weak one back. The events of yesterday came rushing back to me at that moment and tears threatened to fall. Percy set the plate of food in front of me and I ate it all.

"Morning Percy," I said. Then I realized I said that already.

"Hey Annabeth."

"I'm guessing you wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah a little." I smirked. "A little?"

"This is no time for jokes. I frowned and averted my eyes.

"I-I-I-The-You-," I stuttered. Percy stood up and hugged me but when I tensed he let go go and took a step back worry in his eyes. I took a deep breathe and began.

" Yesterday..." When I was done Percy stood there for like 3 hours. The he jumped up and got his shoes and keys.

"What are you doing?"

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM!" I jumped.

"Percy please."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU STUPID? HE RAPED YOU! RAPED YOU!" I trembled and kept crying.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I DON'T GIVEA SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!" With that he slammed the door and left. I collapsed on the floor and cried until my tears ran out. I coulnt take this anymore. My life was a big mess. I was betrayed one too many times and I want it end. First my father, then Luke, Tartarus, now this. This is not living, this is surviving and I don't think I can do it anymore. I stood up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the big knife. It's time to end this.

* * *

**PERCY POV(PERCY IS MAD. WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?)**

I stormed into the school anger blazing through me. I couldn't believe this. it was all too much to take in. Why do the fates hate her? It's ridiculous. And she dint even give me one word. A clue or something. I would have murdered him sooner. I walked into the cafe since it was his lunch period. I marched up to his table and as soon as the little coward saw me he jumped up to run. But that son of a bitch wasn't gettin' away that easy.

I grabbed his shirt and threw him to the floor. I punched and kicked EVERYWHERE on his body. I did not miss a spot. he deserved everything he was getting.

"**WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU RAPE HER?! IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" **I kept kicking and punching until blood just spilled across the floor and I think i heard a few ribs crack too. It pleased me greatly. When I was done I walked out but was stopped by Simon. I threw him across the cafeteria and pouched Mayan in the stomach and face. They had no right to do that. No matter what the reason. You don't just rape someone.

I drove home and when I walked into the apartment I didn't see Annabeth. I went to the kitchen and what I saw shattered my world into a trillion pieces.

* * *

**-I hope you liked that. I enjoyed writing it.**

~**crazygirlxx Love you all!**


	12. Hospital

**Percy POV**

**"Annabeth!"** I rushed toward her and leaned over her body. Her wrists were slit and she had hit a vein. I couldn't believe this. After all that's happened to us. Now this! I ran over to the phone and dialed 911. They said they would be right there. As I waited I cleaned up the blood and tried to fix up her wrists.

**"Annabeth. Why did you do this?" ** If she died. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The ambulance finally arrived after ten minutes and loaded her into the van. I rode in the back with her while the paramedics worked. Before I went into the van I saw people on the streets and they were all trying to see into the van. I would yell at them but that wouldn't make the situation better.

As I was waiting to get to the hospital I thought about Ryan and his"goons." I hope I see them in the hospital. They better be dead.

The ambulance got to the hospital and took Annabeth out. They rushed her into the operating room. I was told to sit and wait. I waited and waited. Soon a nurse came out after three hours of waiting.

"She's doing well. She did hit a vein but other than that there was no more damage." I sighed relieved. I was glad to know she was alright.

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry but she needs her rest. No visitors until tomorrow." I nodded in understanding even though I wanted to just burst through the doors of her room. I wanted to actually SEE that she was alive. The nurse smiled at me in pity and left. Suddenly a flash of white light came from outside and someone came bursting through the doors.

**"PERSEUS JACKSON!," ** Athena hollered as she walked towards me. I stood up and met her in the middle.

"Athena. Is there as problem?" She glared and growled at me. It wasn't as scary as it used to be. I was much too used.

"I knew from the moment she met you her life would be in danger. How could you do this?! My daughter was raped and you didn't do a thing! She tried to kill herself!"

** "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I WENT TO THAT SCHOOL AND PUT ALL MY STRENGTH INTO HURTING THAT BASTARD! I DIDN'T KNOW ANNABETH WAS EVEN THINKING THAT WAY! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO READ HER FUCKING MIND?! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE FUCKING SMART ONE! I guess I was wrong." ** Athena stood there shocked. How the fuck did she expect me to know this was gonna happen?

"Perseus Jackson how dare you speak to me in that manner? I am one of _the _most powerful Gods and you disrespect me? You are _no _good for my daughter. What with that cockiness of yours," she said fury visible through her eyes.

"Why? Huh? I'm not good enough for her because I'm too rude to Mommy Dearest? Her _bitch_ of a mother?" Athena looked ready to blast me but I didn't care. I kept talking. "Annabeth getting put in the hospital wasn't my fault! If you stupid ass greedy selfish gods would just stop chasing for once and _think_ Annabeth wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be going through this. Not that I'm complaining. I love her and I'm glad we're here but I'm just telling you for future decisions. 'Cause I know you'll be doing it again. And if you're always watching over us so much then you should have used _some _kind of magic to prevent her from getting raped. Since you're 'one of _the _most powerful Gods.' You are no mother. You're just selfish greedy. You only care about yourself. You don't care about Annabeth. You just want her to do what you want her to do because it will benefit _you." _With that I walked out leaving her with her eyes wide and mouth open. Hope she catches a fly. I also noticed how many people were looking at me.

A red head girl was staring open mouthed and a little 5 year old with his arm in a cast was looking at me in fear trembling. I ignored them and walked outside to get some fresh air. I really couldn't take this life anymore. Why couldn't the fates just leave us alone? After about 10 minutes by myself outside I heard footsteps behind me. Night had fallen and the moon was up. When I looked behind me I saw Athena walking towards the bench I was sitting on. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

She sat down without saying a word. It was quiet for 5 minute as we listened to the cars honking and looked at the star filled sky. The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut by a knife. The goddess sighed signaling she was about to speak.

"I'm so sorry. you were right. We are selfish and greedy. I never realized how much it's increased. Now it's affecting my children." She gulped and started to sniffle.

"Why didn't you save her?"

"I don't want to tell you?"

"WHY!" She flinched and began to sob.

"I wanted to make her see that you wouldn't be there for her all the time. That you were lying when you said you would always protect her. I-I just wanted to prove I was right," she said through her sobs. I stared in disbelief and stood up. She looked up at me.

"I was right. You are **_NO_**mother to her. You're acting like this is a competition. It isn't! You're supposed to care for her! You're a freaking god! You can give her all the care in the world! But Mr. Chase and I have to do it by ourselves. You're not her mother. You might have given birth to her but you're not her mother." She started bawling her eyes out-screaming. Soon she disappeared.

"COWARD!" I yelled. It might have been mean but she deserved it. Annabeth might not her mother but she has her father, me, and her friends as Camp Half Blood. I think that's enough. For her and for me.


	13. END IT!

**Annabeth**

I woke up to the bright lights of the sun. I had no recollection of what happened to me. I sat up and looked. There were white walls surrounding me and it smelled like house cleaning supplies. I saw that I was in a little bed and hooked up to a machine. My wrists were bandaged and they hurt real bad. I was in the hospital. Suddenly all the events of yesterday caught up to me. I had tried to kill my myself. What the hell was I thinking? Why the hell would I try to leave Percy by himself like that? I was being selfish!

As I looked around I saw someone in the chair. It was a tall man dressed in a white T-shirt and black jeans with black combat boots. At first I was thinking Nico but Nico wears _all _black. I realized it was my boyfriend. Percy Jackson. He stirred slightly and his eyes opened. When he saw me he smiled and stood. I smiled back glad to see him. He again tried to hug me and give me a kiss. But I cringed and leaned away. The hurt looked in his eyes made my heart break in half.

"Annabeth why won't you let - wait a minute. Why did you try to _kill yourself?" _I took a deep breathe and looked at him tears in my eyes.

"Percy. Percy... I-I don't think," I paused for a second and took another breathe. "I don't think I can trust any man anymore. I love you but I just-I don't think I trust you." The look on his face made my heart and soul crumble into trillions of pieces. I know I hurt him but something like this isn't something you can just instantly get over. "I need some time to recover. You know that and I need to gain back the trust of men. Even yours."

"Wow. Annabeth I would never intentionally hurt you or push you into anything. I _pull_ you away from anything dangerous. I try my hardest to protect you. You said it yourself that we fell into Tartarus and we have gone through so much. You should trust me and know I would never ever EVER do anything bad to you. But, if that's the way you feel and if you need time, I understand. You can recover; take all the time you need." I sat there crying and shaking my head.

"Percy, I still love you. I would never leave you. You know that. But this is different. They took _everything _away from me. My pride and my dignity. Everything. It's gonna take a lot of time to get those back. Nothing can help. Not you, not magic." I kept sobbing, my shoulders shaking as if I was having a seizure. He looked at me in guilt. I know he didn't understand. It was too much for a boy to comprehend. They just don't understand. And it makes me feel so horrible that the world was made this way. I wish we could just understand people. But that'll never happen. NEVER. Percy breathed in heavily and exhaled.

"Your mother came yesterday." I gasped.

"Wh-wh-what d-did s-she s-say?" I said stuttering on every word. it was a little embarrassing

"She yelled at me for not being good enough for you and that she was right all along. I asked her why she didn't use some magic to help you and she wanted to prove that she was right and show you that I wasn't always gonna be there for you all the time. Then I told her she was a bitch and she wasn't your mother. That she didn't care for you. I told her that even though she gave birth to you she's still not your mother."

"Percy... What?" I always thought my mother never cared about me. I thought I was just being crazy. But now I know I was right all along. I sobbed even more and looked at him. I was just shaking my head bawling my eyes out.

"This is why I wanted to die! I hate my life! No one cares about _anyone_ in this world! It's just a competition!" The nurse burst into the room. "Give me the knife! End it! End it!" I was shaking and screaming. It was just too much to take in at once. The images of Tartarus came back. Luke's evil grin haunted my mind. I felt Ryan's hand inside of me. I screamed even more and cried even more. Percy yelled something but I didn't here. The nurses rushed in and told him to get out. He cast one more worried look in my way and walked out.

The world soon became dark and so did my mind. Although I wish it lasted forever.


	14. Please

**Percy POV **

When Annabeth started screaming I really didn't know what to do. She scared the shit out of me. I was going to take her hands and hold her down. But, that would make me lose even more of her trust. I gaped when she screamed "End it!" I didn't know she even thought that way. I don't think like that nor will I ever. But, Annabeth is different and she can surprise you in ways you never knew possible.

I walked to te car and saw someone bandaged up and on crutches. He had brown hair and dark obsidian like eyes. Similar to Reyna's. I looked closer and finally recognized him. RYAN! I charged over there and stopped in front of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be dead," I growled. His eyes flashed with an enormous amount of fear. I glared harder and moved closer.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" He started crying and trembling like Hitler at the end of World War II.

"I want you when you see Annabeth again, to APOLOGIZE! And when you apologize you will do it right!" I know no amount of apologizing would help this situation. But it was the most I could do besides killing him and ridding the world of one less of his kind. Annabeth wouldn't like that though.

Ryan nodded his head vigorously. " Absolutely. I won't forget. You can even be there when I apologize." I raised my left eyebrow and smirked at him.

"O you bet I will be there. You're stupid to think I would actually leave you alone with her one more time. Wow." I laughed and shook my head. Then I swiftly raised my fist my mood changing in a nano second. The little bitch flinched and whimpered. "Please. Don't hurt me. Please Please Please." I chuckled and walked away. That wasn't evil and you know it.

He deserves everything he gets. No matter what you do it'll never be enough to make him pay for his sins. All three of them sins.

I drove back home with a deep hole burrowing itself in my chest. I felt a lump in my my throat and had to get rid of it. So I yelled. I yelled and took a few deep breathes. It helped... A little.

I walked into our apartment and saw someone on the couch. It was a girl. She has choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. They seemed color every time you blinked. She was also amazingly beautiful. No more beautiful than Annabeth of course.

"Piper?" The daughter of Aphrodite looked at me and smiled sympathetically. I glared at her.

"I don't want your pity." Piper winced and shook her head. I walked into the kitchen and she followed.

"Percy please don't act like this. Don't act as if this doesn't hurt you. I know it does."

"I'm not acting as if it doesn't hurt me. It does! I'm just not showing it like you would normally show it. Just because I'm not crying and eating ice cream in a robe watching _The Notebook. _Doesn't mean I'm not hurt."

Piper smiled and rolled her eyes. "Not all girls do that. But, I just want to see some kind of emotion."

"I am! I'm showing anger and hurt!"

"I know. Just...At least cry. Show some tears and sadness. Stop acting like a man and be a woman for once. Let it out in a safe way. Instead of beating people up and killing dummies." I rolled my eyes and started making some coffee for us.

"How do you even know about this?"

"My mom. I'm surprised she didn't come instead. But she wanted a mortal to mortal talk. So, you would be less nervous and more comfortable taking about it." I nodded in understanding and sighed. I put my head in my hands and felt tears rolling down my face.

"I still cannot believe Annabeth was actually raped. RAPED PIPER! I know she's beautiful but this did not need to go this far. I-I just feel like my whole world has crumbled. My heart is broken. Annabeth doesn't TRUST ME! She said that I cannot touch her. She tried to kill herself..." I started to cry more. Piper rubbed her hands up and down my back.

The coffee was done. I poured it and took some vodka out of the cupboard. I poured a pretty large amount into the mug and drink it all in one gulp. Piper stared at me wide eyed.

"Dont-you-dare. Do not deal with your problems like this Perce. Please Please don't. Annabeth wouldn't want you doing this and _I _don't want you doing this. This won't make it any better. So out the bottle down."

"Leave me alone. I didn't ask you to come here. So leave me be and go do Jason or something." I grabbed the bottle and walked into the bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. Piper had followed me into the bedroom and was rolling her eyes.

"Percy stop being a little bitch and give me the bottle." She reached out but I took 5 large gulps and then held it high up in the air. This vodka was strong and made you drunk after three shots. Usually demigods could handle a lot more. But my emotions weren't really helping.

"Pipes pleeeaase. Youknoow I reeeallly don-don't caare if you don't liike this." I pointed to the bottle drunkenly. My words were slurred but she could still understand me.

"Percy give it to me. This isn't the right way. Please. When Annabeth hears about this she won't be happy. She doesn't want to know that you actually drunk your problems away. That's not the Percy we know and love."

"Maybe the Percy you know and love has changed!" I handed her the bottle and tucked myself under the covers. "I'm only doing this for Annabeth. Now leave and let me sleep."

**Piper POV**

I looked at Percy sleeping soundly. He was so beautiful. Not that I don't love Jason. I just realize what Annabeth sees in him. He's so sweet and loving. I just don't want him to break. Percy is one of the most caring guys. One of those guys that make you feel like you're the only one that matters. I love those guys. And I love Percy. Him and Annabeth didn't deserve this. They're good people and they need happiness. But I guess the fates have other plans.

"I hope things get better for you," I whispered. "Please. Give them happiness. They deserve it. They've already done so much for you. Just give them this one thing."

I put the bottle in the garbage and laid down on the couch. Thinking about how good Jason and I have it.


	15. So Much In One Morning

I woke up with a ginormous headache. _Ugh. I really regret drinking that vodka. _I got out of bed and groaned in pain. My stomach felt horrible and I could taste something foul in my mouth. I ran to the bathroom and threw up over the toilet. I flushed afterwards and looked in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyelids and sweat was coming down my face. I looked terrible.

I stripped naked and turned on the shower. I was too tired to use my powers so I showered like a normal person. Using the knobs and everything. After I was done I brushed my teeth twice and then went to get dressed. I put on some black jeans and no shirt. I was hot. I went into the living room to make breakfast. When I got there I saw a girl on the couch.

I thought back to yesterday and remembered that before I got drunk Piper was here. I think she was telling me to stop. That Annabeth wouldn't like what I'm doing. She wouldn't. I should have listened but what's done is done.

I shook Piper awake and she sat up in a second, frightened. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Oh good morning Perce." I gave her a half smile and walked into the kitchen with her following me.

"Hey Pipes. Get a good sleep?" She yawned and nodded.

"That's good. So want some bacon?" She glared at me and flicked me in the face.

"I'm a vegetarian dumbass." I smiled knowing that already. She shook her head and opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

"I know sweetheart. How about I make you a fruit salad?" She took out the orange juice and nodded.

"Sure. Thanks." I got out the stuff and a plate and knife. As I was making it Piper started talking.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay for the week? I wanna make sure you don't go over the edge again. I mean, last night you proved that you can't really be trusted by yourself." I rolled my eyes and grunted. She laughed at me.

"You sound like an animal!" She kept on laughing. I threw a piece of apple at her and she stopped. I smiled and went back to the salad.

"By the way you can stay here if you want. You have clothes?"

"Yeah I brought a suitcase in case something like this happened and I would need to watch you."

"Shut up. I don't need a babysitter. But, I could use some company and compassion." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Poor you. I don't know how you feel but I _will _try to be empathetic. For you. And Annabeth."

"Thanks Piper. You're such a god friend."

"I know. And also," she took up a grape and threw at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Now we're even. I'm gonna go take a shower. Where are the towels and rags?" I pointed to the closet down the hall and went back to the salad.

Pipes and I have always had a brother sister relationship. She was just there for me when I needed her and I was there when she needed me. I never knew we would ever become such good friends but somehow we did. And I don't regret. Piper is a really amazing friend and will stick up for anyone. Leo, Jason, Annabeth, and all the people at camp. Even Drew Tanaka, the bitchiest camper there is.

I finished the salad and wrapped it up to put it in the fridge. Piper soon came into the kitchen dressed in a pink Tee that said in white writing _Stop looking. They don't talk. _on her breasts and some black shorts. She had a white towel around her neck and her hair was wet.

I laughed at her shirt. "Really? You're really wearing that?" She smiled and looked down.

"Well it's true! Boys are always staring." I rolled my eyes and pointed to the fridge. "And at least I have a shirt on." She slapped my chest.

"The salad's in the fridge by the way. And I'm hot!"

"Whatever. Thanks."

"No problem." She got the salad and sat down just as the bell rung. I looked up in confusion wondering who that was. When I opened the door it was the second to last person I wanted to see. Angela. She was wearing a pink tube top that showed an excessive amount of cleavage and shorts that were so short her butt creeks hung out. She was smiling and batting her eyelashes which made me kind of creeped out.

"What do you want?"

"I came to make you feel better silly! Nice abs btws." she said in that nasally voice I hated so much. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"I heard Annabeth had sex with three boys in the janitor's closet. Omg I cannot believe she did that!" She walked in swaying her hips. I almost threw up for the second time today. When she saw Piper in front of her she raised her eyebrow.

"Wow you recovered quickly." I rolled my eyes and shut the door. When I walked over to them Piper was glaring. Angela laughed and sat down on the couch. "Sweetheart please like anyone wants to look at your non existent breasts." Piper lunged but I held her back. Though she was still growling.

"Get out. I don't want you here."

"Oh come on Percy. I can make you feel much better than she ever could." She pointed to Piper. "I mean we already knew Annabeth was a slut. It was just a matter of time before she cheated on you. Even if it was for 6 years you've known her."

Piper stomped over and grabbed her by the hair. She dragged to the floor while Angela was screaming. As she banged her head against the floor Piper was also saying something.

"You. Are. The. Slut. Never. Say. That. About. Anna. Beth. Ever. Again." She said each word with a bang of the head. I laughed while this was going on because I didn't care what happened to her really. I knew I was gonna have to release her soon though. So I did.

"Alright Piper. That's enough." I took Angela who was bawling like a madwoman. I chuckled at her and sighed.

"Oh Percy thank you. You're girlfriend is like so crazy."

"I just didn't want her going to jail. And she's not my girlfriend! Oh and Annabeth is NOT A SLUT! YOU ARE THE BITCHIEST WHORE I HAVE EVER MET! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! Don't talk about things you don't know. Annabeth was raped. She would never do something like that. EVER! " I shoved her into the closed door and glared. She was still crying. Piper cut in now.

"If I see your face again I'll gut you! Est-ce clair?" Piper smiled sweetly as Angela nodded. She ran out and closed the door behind her. As soon as she was gone Piper started to laugh like crazy.

"That was so funny!"

"IT was but I hope she doesn't tell her parents that I abused her or something. And how did she know what you said?" I've been brushing up on my French. She had said, 'is that clear?' in the language of love.

"I think she just knew that 'yes' was the right answer since I looked so murderous and the bitch deserved it." I agreed and went to make my breakfast while Piper finished hers.

"I hope Annabeth gets better soon. I really miss her." Piper looked up from her phone and smiled.

"It's okay. She's gonna be fine. Trust me. She's tough. She'll survive."

"Thanks Pipes. I love you."

"I know."

"Keep up that attitude and I'll make _you _get out." She laughed and pushed me away. _So much in one morning. _I thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! BTW I'm working on a story with one-shots. Any ideas about the topics?**

**~crazygirlxx~ **


	16. Happiness

**Percy **

It's been 3 days and Piper is still staying over. She helped to keep my mind away from Annabeth and we made sure to watch no movies that included a hospital. During these past 72 hours Piper and I have gone to the park and taken strolls and went to Noodles and Company. It's a chinese place that sells many different dishes including noodles. One of the dishes' noodles are like dumplings stretched out. That's how thick they are.

Today's Sunday and we were walking through the mall. Piper might like to fight but she still has a girly side to her. For example I am carrying four big shopping bags. One is from Abercrombie and Fitch, another is Bloomingdales, another from Aeropostales, and the last is from Steve Madden. Why girls need so many clothes and shoes I'll never know.

"So are we gonna back and put these away or what? 'Cause my arms are _killing _me." Piper rolled her eyes and kept on walking looking at the different stores around us.

"It's really not that bad. So stop complaining. You offered and I took up your offer so it's your fault."

"Well, I'm not used to this and I was ust being nice!"

"Stop being a baby and take it like'a man." I sighed and kept on walking knowing I wouldn't win this fight. Piper was a different kind of monster.

She walked towards the food court and pointed to the Taco Bell. "Want somethin'a eat? We can get Taco Bell. And to make up for your pain, I can pay!" She smiled sweetly and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have Taco Bell but I'm still paying. It's the right and polite thing to do. Hey that rhymes!" She laughed at me and walked off to the line. It was pretty short and we got our food real quickly. She and I sat down and while we were eating she abruptly said something.

"So I know probably shouldn't bring this up. But... How you holdin' up? With the Annabeth thing?" I looked down and breathed in and out trying not to fall apart. Piper looked like she felt bad.

"I'm sor-"

"It's fine. Th hospital said she was a little traumatized but she's holding up good. She'll be out soon enough."

"That's good I'm happy for you. I guess-"My phone started ringing playing Shakira Hips Don't Lie. Piper raised her eyebrow and looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh. Others looked up at us and I walked out of the court to go to the bathroom. Piper had started auguring and fell out of her chair. It was a nice sight.

I went into a bathroom stall and answered the phone. Thank goodness the room was empty.

"Hello? Is this Percy Jackson?"

"Who is this?"

"This is the Manhattan Hospital. I am Doctor Florest. Did you drop Annabeth Chase off on Wednesday September 17?"

"Yes! Yes I did. Do you have any good news on her?"

"Actually yes. She is scheduled to come out today. So if you could come down at about 4:30 or sooner you can pick her up." I smiled and almost started squealing like a schoolgirl. But I remained composed.

"Yes Yes of course. I will be there as soon as possible."

"Okay," she sounded like she was laughing. "I guess we'll see you soon?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Goodbye." She hung up and I ran out of the restrooms to the table. Piper jumped and yelled in surprise.

"WE ARE LEAVING!" I took her bags an lifted her over my shoulders running out of there with a huge grin on my face. I threw the bags onto the back sat and threw Piper in the passenger seat. I jumped in and sped off out of the parking lot. We reached the hospital and we both jumped out me racing to the front desk. The nurse looked terrified when I almost leaped over the counter.

"My name is Percy Jackson! I am here to pick up Annabeth Chase." The nurse smiled and asked for an i.d. I showed it to her and she directed me to the room. Piper was next to me looking scared as hell.

"So I'm guessing Annabeth can come out now?

"You guessed correctly." She beamed at me and we walked a bit faster. I entered the room to see Annabeth Chase staring back at me with her arm outstretched. She laughed and sobbed at the same time and ran into my arms. I was surprised. I thought she wouldn't let me touch her for a while. But here she was crying and hugging me.

**Annabeth**

While I was in the hospital for those couple days I got a chance to sort through my head. Then I realized that for a daughter of Athena I was really stupid! Percy would _never _intentionally hurt me. He was always the one to protect me and was there for me every time I needed him. He was my best friend and I love him. I could trust him.

So here I am hugging the love of my life and sobbing into his shoulders.

"Annabeth. Oh gods I missed you." He hugged me tight seeming as if he was never going to let go. But I didn't want him to let go. I wanted him to hold me forever and keep me safe. I leaned up to kiss him and he returned the favor. Our tongues fought for dominance until he won. We probably would have kept going if not for someone clearing their throat. We pulled away panting heavily and smiling.

He turned around still holding my waist and I saw Piper smiling at me.

"Piper!" I gave her a hug and went right back to Percy.

"Annabeth. You okay?"

'Yeah. I'm fine. I'm much better now that Percy's here." I kissed him quickly feeling unusually happy.

"That's good. I've been staying with him for the past few days to make sure he didn't drink again." Her eyes widened realizing what she just said. Percy sighed and looked at me. My eyebrows were raised and I pulled away from him crossing y arms.

"Excuse me?" He laughed nervously and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm gonna go." Piper left shutting the door behind her.

"Okay so I was little depressed because of what you said before." I nodded remembering that I said he couldn't touch me. He was so broken.

"Well," he continued. "I drank half of the vodka and passed out. Piper was there and telling me that I should stop. But I didn't. Annabeth I was so broken. I didn't know what to do with myself. I'm really sorry."

"Percy next time if you have a problem _talk _about it. Don't drink. And I'm really sorry. I was traumatized already and this just made it worse. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I love you and I will never hurt you. You should know that."

"I know that now and I will never do anything like that ever again to hurt you. I promise." He gave me a sweet long kiss and I returned the favor.

We walked out of the room and saw Piper waiting my the main entrance. Most girls would be jealous knowing she spent three days with their boyfriend but I was just suspicious. I stopped Percy and turned to him.

"I was just wondering-"

"We did not have sex. There is no way in hell I would do that to you."

"How'd you know that's what I was gonna say?"

"I know you." I smiled and we caught up with Piper. We piled into the car and went. As I walked through the door and shut it I noticed some bags on the floors.

"What are those?"

"Oh! Percy and I went to the mall." Piper said. "I also found some things for you." I raised my eyebrows wondering what she possibly bought for me.

"So you guys came from the mall?"

"Yeah his phone started ringing Shakira Hips Don't Lie." She smiled at the memory.

"Piper fell off the chair laughing at me." I chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

"You people are crazy."

"Thank you!" They both said. I took some chips out of the cupboard and walked back to the living room. Percy had turned on the Titanic and my heart fluttered as I fell more in love with him.

"You are amazing." I sat down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know."

"Where's Piper?"

"She's packing so she can leave." I nodded feeling happy. I didn't really want her here.

"Well bye guys. I'm gonna miss you." She hugged us and we walked to the door with her.

"Bye Piper thanks for taking care of Percy for me."

"No problem."

"Yeah you're a good friend Pocahontas."

"Wow Percy," she said shaking her head. "Bye again. See you soon. I hope." As soon as she left Percy scooped me up and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He carried me to the couch. We pulled apart and looked each other on the eyes.

"You are the best person I the world Percy Jackson."

"You are the best person in the world Annabeth Chase."

I muzzled onto his neck and he buried in his face in my hair. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Our love for each other too big too much to comprehend. I don't know what I would do without him. I don't want to lose him and I know he doesn't want to lose me. Gods...


End file.
